The Brightest Day
by MumblesSKS
Summary: After the Fall of the Equalist, Republic City is just barely holding together with tensions being high and a string of murders are plaguing the bending community. Bigby, now on the run and a criminal, must find a way to clear his name before the city or his new unstable abilities consume him. A new unlikely ally may just be what he needs
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was a long time coming. To all my old readers, sorry I took so long. To all my new readers, I welcome you all. I recommend reading through the first book Half as Long, Twice as Bright just to get up to speed. Now for a big announcement. This book is being written by not only myself but also Jack Cross, the writer of Chain Lightning and Rolling Thunder. Yes that's right folks. Alex Chambers and Bigby Garza are going to be fighting side by side now. I know the chapter isn't long but we both hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Bigby tugged his hood further over his head as the rain pelted his jacket. The cold drops of water made even colder by the chilled wind that howled down from the mountains and rushed into the narrow streets of Republic City. He missed the streets. Walking down and occasionally greeting the other citizens or seeing the small children playing in traffic.

Those days were gone now. Instead of children playing, soldiers patrolled the streets and stood at checkpoints. Ever since the Equalists fell apart the city has been under martial law. United Republic forces were flushing out the last of the Equalist who remained after Amon's disappearance. That and looking for any remaining high value targets. Hence why Bigby has been skulking around like a pigeonrat. Given his involvement and the fact that Amon was presumed dead, he was public enemy #1 in the city.

Heavens bless Jin. If it wasn't for her, he would either be dead or in prison right now. After the fight in the arena she had spent the better part of a month and a half nursing him back to health. Apparently his over exertion of his abilities shattered a good portion of his bones. More than half to be specific. Much to his protest of her helping him, they both ended staying in an apartment building in the Akusho borough. It was the oldest district in the city and hosted myriad abandoned or condemned buildings due for destruction. So that she could keep an eye on him, she claimed.

As for why he didn't just leave the city? Quite simply, he couldn't. Not with the military checkpoints covering all exits and on the lookout for him. More importantly he felt a deep connection with the city. Despite all the craziness he grew to love the city. It was the first home he felt comfortable living in for a long time. That and the naive hope that he could somehow redeem himself. Easier said than done.

As for his first show of redemption: a series of murders that have been plaguing the city despite the military presence. So far all the victims have been both male and female and varied from normal citizens, to the rich members of the city, to some of the soldiers who happen to be by their lonesome for some reason. The time varied between day, midday, and night so it was hard to pin down a pattern. Two things have been a constant reoccurring factor though. All the victims were benders and all had succumbed to clean, precise cuts. Which meant the killer was trained. If Bigby had to guess, he'd say a certain Equalist had decided to stick around in Republic City. One who he was pretty certain was psychotic.

Unfortunately for him, he had no leads. Hence why he was busy moving through alleys basically stalking every person he saw alone. But then again if it was who he thought it was, they'll find him eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Time he did not have anymore as an explosion from behind him forced him forward on to his stomach. The force of the blast was enough to make him lose his breath, gasping he rolled over over and looked at whatever caused his discomfort. Honestly, he had been expecting Equalist or UR soldiers but what he got was more shocking than either. The walls on each side of the alley was singed black as well as the ground surrounding the epicenter.

In said epicenter was a man about his age, if not a little younger, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. Various bits of metal equipment lay scattered about, like some kind of machine had been the source of the blast.

"Goddamn cheap ass Earth Kingdom construction," The man coughed before kicking a hunk of metal, clearly annoyed.

The man was dressed in a brown duster and olive drab patrol cap. Interesting dress choice. He took off his cap briefly and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. What really stuck out was his blond hair and stubble. Bigby hadn't seen anyone with blond hair since… since he was in his world. Was it possible? Could this guy be from the same world that he came from? Excitement and shock welled up as Bigby stumbled back up to his feet so quickly he was tripping over himself.

"No fucking way man." Bigby exclaimed as he walked up towards the man who eyed him suspiciously. "You have blond hair. I haven't seen anyone with blond hair since before I came here."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm your shit." The man put up a hand signaling him to stay back. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Right, sorry. Name is B…Garza and your in-"

"Halt! United Republic Military." A rough voice yelled from behind Bigby. The two guys turned to the source and saw a squad of soldiers all in bending stances. One of the soldiers locked eyes with Bigby's and gasped in surprise. "It's him! Take him do-"

Before the guard could finish Bigby sent a purple wave of energy towards the squad knocking them into each and on the ground.

"Run!" Bigby yelled at the blond man who simply stared at him in shock as he still glowed purple. "Let's go." He grabbed the man by his arm and dragged him off down the alley.

To say that he was excited was the understatement of the century. So excited that he didn't even notice that him and his new companion had ran all the way to the apartment he and Jin had now claimed as their home/base of operations. For the moment it was pretty spartan but then again, everything was set up so it could be packed up in a dash should trouble arrive. Better safe than sorry, right?

Shutting the door behind him Bigby hunched over his knees as he regained his breath. The blonde haired man looked over the accommodations briefly before turning to face him.

"I've seen actual war zones that were more comfy then this dump. Why did you bring me here?" he asked tersely.

"It's definitely not the Ritz-Carlton but it serves its purpose well enough." Bigby countered as he stood up straight. "As for why I brought you here? I have some questions I want to ask you. Mister?"

"Chambers."

"Chambers?" Bigby chuckled. "Your last name only proves to me even more that you're not originally from here. What with everyone else either not having a last name or having an Asian one."

"Ready for the cloak and dagger routine to end when you are," The man known as Chambers grunted impatiently as he stuck a cigarillo in his mouth, it was clear that he was getting antsy.

"Right, right, sorry." He raised his arms in surrender. "You're from Earth, right? At least a different version of Earth than this one right? You're American, right?"

Chambers looked at Bigby, his eyes narrowed as he studied him more closely. "Based on that accent, I'd guess you're from somewhere up north. Boston maybe."

"I fucking knew it." Bigby screamed in joy pacing through the living room. "I can't believe someone else from my world is here."

"I knew of other people traveling between our world to my world." Chambers, now recovered from his shock, sat down on the couch and rubbed his chin in thought. "And I knew there was an alternate version of my world, but just how many are there?"

Bigby stopped his pacing and broke from his revelry. "Wait, there's alternate versions of here?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure how many there are since this is only the second alternate version." Chambers assumed before shaking his head. "Wait, wait. That thing you did with your hands the purple glow shit. What was that?"

Bigby lifted his hand to his chest and let the energy swirl around his hand. "I'm not sure to be honest. I only just recently got these powers and I can't really do much." Closing his fist the energy quickly dissipated and he smirked. "Still cool though, right?"

"I guess so." Chambers gave a sly smile, raising his hands and produced electricity between them. "I like mine better though."

Bigby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he watched the electricity arc between his fingers. "No way."

"How did you end up here, anyway?" The blond inquired letting his hands fall.

"It's kind of a long story, but simply put I was sailing through the Bermuda Triangle of all places and… well here I am."

"Seriously."

"I wish I was lying." Bigby sighed as he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

Chambers stayed silent for a bit as if he was deep in thought and it was a little worrying.

"What's wrong?"

"I have this theory on how we got our abilities but I only really applied it to my world." He explained. "Just trying to figure out how you getting powers would fit in or change it."

"I see." Bigby rose back up from his seat and walked over to a wall.

On this wall was a series of newspaper clippings as well as pictures of various people and locations. Red yarn connected some parts to another and so words written in read were near some pictures. It was very cliche cop movie to him but it actually did help out a lot. Unfortunately thanks to meeting Chambers and what not he made no progress in his investigation. He still had no idea who was behind the murders.

Well, he did have an idea but he had no proof. He sighed and shook his head. That is he would have done that normally but instead, a light bulb went on in his head.

"Hey Chambers. Think you can help me out with something?"

"Depends," Chambers said as he lit his cigarillo, "What's the job and how much does it pay?"

"The job is I need help tracking down a murderer or murderers. Anti-bender motive is most probable and definitely professional. Extremely deadly," Bigby elaborated "Maybe that'll help clear my name and in the process you help me get a handle on whatever these abilities are. In exchange, whatever loot we find when we bust these fucktards is yours and I help you get back to your world."

Chambers scowled at Bigby as he took a drag. "That doesn't sound anything like me getting paid."

"Does it look like I'm swimming in cash here?" Bigby gestured to the apartment. Chambers expression made it clear he wasn't budging on the subject forcing Bigby to sigh. "Goddamn it, look I'll see if I can scrounge anything together. But unless you expect me to rob a bank don't expect much. Jin is gonna gut me for this."

Chambers raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours."

"Yeah, wouldn't be walking around if it wasn't for her," He chuckled, "Much better person than I deserve, that's for sure. She should be here soon. Let's call it a day though, we can start fresh tomorrow."

Chambers simply shrugged before claiming the rest of the couch as a bed and tipping his hat over his eyes. Bigby sighed to himself, wiping a hand down his face. Today has proven to be quite the interesting day; depending on how he looked at it, the day could be considered a success. Sure he made no progress on the investigation front but now he had a new potential ally and teacher. Shaking his head, Bigby retreated into the only bedroom deciding to deal with everything later and start fresh. Hopefully, Jin wouldn't mind him using the bed considering the new circumstances.

*Literally 10 minutes later*

It's always when you finally get comfortable that something decides to happen. Not necessarily something bad, but something. Such was the case when Bigby would finally reach the sweet embrace of sleep only to be nudged and cursed with panicked whispering.

"Bigby. Bigby, wake up." Jin nudged him some more. Had he not been so tired the terrifed look on her face as well as the frying pan she was clutching like a weapon would have been hilarious. Groggily looking towards her, Bigby rose up from the bed.

"Jin, what are you doing?"

She nervously looked out of the bedroom door and clutched the frying pan tighter. "There's someone on the couch."

Bigby rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. "What? Oh, right. He's-"

"Please don't talk like I'm not here." Chambers suddenly appeared in the doorway looking just as tired, if not moreso, as Bigby.

Jin shrieked in surprise at the new guest and did what any not normal person would do. She threw the frying pan. Bigby could only watch in a mix of shock and awe as Chambers face and the pan got very well acquainted with each other with the former landing flat on his ass. 'Down goes Frazier' popped into his mind.

"-a friend." Bigby finished with a sigh accompanied by a facepalm.

"Oops." Jin nervously laughed, looking at her handiwork.

This was going to be an interesting partnership.


	2. Deal with a Devil

**I know, I know. This took way too long to come out. Rest assured, the story will continue. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Rain. It's always raining nowadays." Bigby groaned, shooting the dark gray clouds above him a glare.

It seemed not only the city was gloomy lately but the weather as well. According to Jin this was the most rainfall they've had in a very long time. To Bigby it was all very reminiscent of the old noir movies with a detective trudging through a dark and bleak city that had an endless downpour. Except in his case he was on the other side of the law. Still, he couldn't really complain all that much about the weather. His new partner probably hated the weather just as much as he did, if not more.

The blond-haired lightning user had a serious scowl across his face. Between the rain and Jin throwing a frying pan at his mug, he was not in the best of moods. Then again, he seemed that way since he first appeared. Not surprising honestly, Bigby would probably be acting the same way if their places were switched. Regardless of the prickly demeanor, Chambers proved to be a mountain of information, even claiming that he's been through similar events compared to the beginning of Bigby's journey. Albeit, he would not share any details of future events other say.

"Even if I did share what I know, our timelines are so different that your world may not even be on the same path as mine or any others."

In the meantime he has agreed to help out with the murders, for a price. Bigby ran his hand down his face just at the prospect of that. He barely had money for himself, and he wasn't about to have Jin cover for him. Again. He'd have to figure it out somehow.

"So where are we going? You still haven't mentioned what we're even doing right now," Chambers finally ended the silence.

"Meeting a contact of sorts. He hears a lot of things, I'm hoping he might have heard a bit about the murders," Bigby replied. In truth he had no idea what he was doing, most intelligence he had was from eavesdropping but that was getting him nowhere. Hell, this would be the first time he actually sought out help from someone else. Present company excluded.

"You trust him?" Chambers shot him a cautious look.

Bigby gave a mirthless laugh. "I don't trust anyone after the revolution except Jin. But I trust him to not turn me in as soon as he sees my face."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you've lasted this long without being caught," Chambers jabbed taking a drag of his cigarillo.

"I know right."

Bigby stopped momentarily to get a read of his surroundings before turning down another street. "Thank God for Jin or else I'd be royally fucked."

"You already are. Just haven't had to answer for it yet," Chambers said with a small bit of humor in his voice.

Bigby rolled his eyes at the comment. Thankfully, their destination was just ahead of them.

"Come on. We're here."

"Narook's Noodles and Spirits? Seriously?" Chambers asked making no attempt to hide his skepticism.

Bigby stopped at the door and groans looking towards his blond companion. Rather than say something smart he just nods towards the door with an annoyed look before ducking inside.

It was like walking into heaven Bigby thought. Out of the rain and the smell of cooking meats and seasoned noodles was intoxicating. Chambers appeared behind him and took a deep breath himself before smirking.

"Haven't been in here in a long time. Never knew there was a bar here though," Chambers gazed at the bar,trying to remember if there was a bar here in his world.

"Which is where we are heading, so lucky us," Bigby smiled guiding Chambers over to a stool.

"I don't start serving drinks until 1."

Bigby smirked as Narook's deep baritone voice rumbled in the kitchen.

"You still got that Kiss of the Dragon, Narook?" Bigby asked with a grin.

Narook looked at the two from the kitchen and Bigby lifted his hood just enough for him to see his face. Narook cautiously looked around before leaving the kitchen and taking a spot at the bar in front of the two.

"You got a lot of balls coming here after what you did." Narook's voice was firm and angry as he addressed Bigby.

"I know but you're the only person I could turn to." Bigby looked around, ensuring no one was listening. "I need your help with something."

Narook laughed incredulously and looked at Bigby like he was crazy. Chambers gave him a questioning look and Bigby raised his slightly motioning him to wait.

"Really? We talked only once while you were upset about the Avatar and then hooked up with some other broad. What makes you think I can help you?" Narook wondered, an amused grin on his face.

"I hear things Narook, alot of things going recently. Things like how you owe the Red Monsoons alot of money." Bigby barely spoke above a whisper.

Narook's grin disappeared and was replaced by a glare. "Where did you hear that? Who told you this?"

"Help me and I'll help you." Bigby gestured between himself and Narook. "Tell me what I need to know and I'll make sure the Red Monsoons don't bother you anymore."

Narook glanced disapprovingly at him before looking to Chambers. "And who's he?"

"An acquaintance. He's here to help, too." Chambers shot Bigby with a wary look. Bigby responded with a pleading one of his own subtly nodding towards Narook. Chambers sighed and looked at the man.

"I'm here to help."

The air was thick and tense as Narook eyed both men suspiciously. It wasn't long before gesturing to lean in while he spoke.

"What is it you want?"

"Information," Chambers cutoff Bigby before he could get a word put.

"We want to know what you've heard on the murders and anything that can point us to who may be responsible." Bigby was actually impressed by the man's bunt and direct approach. Lately Bigby was more used to subtleness and discretion.

Narook rubbed his chin in contemplation. "It's usually the same thing. People are worried when's the next murder coming and if they're next. It's a terrifying time to be a bender. I haven't heard anything about the next attack or who can be part of it."

"What about potential victims? Has anyone seemed especially on edge lately." Chambers pressed, set on obtaining some sort of useful information.

Narook's face lit up as he remembered something. "Yes, actually. I get alot of gang members in here, sad to say. But I have noticed the gangs intermingling and having discussions in hushed tones." Narook quickly glanced up and scanned the restaurant. "There hasn't been much gang violence in the last week or so, and all the hoodlums seem more tense than usual.

"Of course." Bigby suddenly realized what that meant. "The gangs have been getting hit hard by equalist before the revolution and now by these murders. I'm willing to bet that they're putting together a plan to try and deal with the situation."

"And, organized a truce to gain as much manpower as possible." Chambers concluded.

"I've done my part. Just make sure you hold your end of the deal," Narook warned with glare towards the two.

"You have our word." Bigby confirmed and bowed his head in respect. The two got up from their seats and left the restaurant with a clear objective now. Interrogate the gangs to see what they have planned to deal with the murders and disrupt said plan. While not entirely sure what the Triads could be planning, Bigby was sure that there would be an opportunity to turn whatever it was to his advantage. At least, that's what he was hoping.

"So, what's our play? We're gonna hit the Monsoons and get one of their capos to squeal?" Chambers wondered keeping pace.

"That would work. Unfortunately, I have no idea where they're set up at." Bigby nonchalantly answered.

Chambers stopped in his tracks flabbergasted. Grabbing Bigby by his arm he yanked him back with trying very hard not to lose his temper.

"You mean to tell me that you made a promise you couldn't keep and you roped me in with it? Not to mention you have no idea where to find these guys!" Chambers fumed at the green eyed man. "What were you thinking?"

"Relax, I have a plan." Bigby shook out of the deathgrip on his arm. "You're not going to like it though."

Chambers ran a hand down his face in frustration as he Bigby walked towards The Thunder Clap. Headquarters of the Triple Threat Triads disguised as a really sleazy nightclub.

"I really hope you have a hell of a plan to explain why we're here."

"Zolt has been losing territory ever since he and most of his goons lost their bending to the Equalists. The man has to be feeling the heat which will work to our advantage," Bigby stated stopping one street away from the hideout. "We make a deal to take out the Red Monsoon competition and in exchange he gives the information we need. At the same time we squeeze the Monsoons for any info they can give us and shut them down."

"This is a terrible idea." Chambers sighed, in resignation. "But it's your job, so I'll follow your lead."

"Appreciate that."

The pair exchanged one last glance before making their way into the club. Not surprisingly, the club was practically devoid of activity with the exception of the thugs glaring at them. Bigby had to admit though, the club was actually really nice on the inside. Through the front doors was a large open room with booths all along the outer edges. the dance floor was in center of the establishment with the rectangular bar being in the middle of the dancefloor with which could be manned on either side by two bartenders. All the way to the rear on the second floor, Bigby could see a large office with a single giant window overlooking most of the club. None other than the legendary crime boss Lightening Bolt Zolt was staring down at them, amusement and a shark smile directed at the pair.

"All bets are off if this goes south," Chambers warned, casting glances at all the gangsters in the room.

"Zolt," Bigby bellowed towards the old gangster. "I've come to bargain."

Bigby didn't have any doubt that the two of them could fight their way out if need be but that didn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Bending or no bending, he had to respect the power and influence that Zolt still had. Everything felt tense as he looked up at the crime boss. He felt antsy, like anything could pop off at any second. His partner clearly felt the same way but was hiding it better.

Zolt finally looked away towards another man and nodded. Looking back, there was a particularly well-dressed man who he didn't notice before.

"Mr. Zolt will see you now." The man said, a slick smile on his face. It put Bigby on edge even more. "I am Hiram, Mr. Zolt's assistant."

The two followed Hiram towards the back of the club and up a flight of stairs. Purple lighting brightened the staircase and created a sort of menacing tone as they got closer to the office.

"Careful with that one, Garza." Chambers spoke, his voice hushed. "I don't like the look of him."

Bigby nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. Two guards were waiting on both sides of the double doors and opened them upon their arrival.

"Well I'll be damned." Zolt chuckled, still looking over the dancefloor from his window. "If it isn't the most wanted man in the United Republic himself."

Bigby and Chambers were led to a large lavish desk towards the end of the room. Beyond it was two large bookcases seperated by a medium shelf with a katana set placed on top and a large painting of a ship in a thunderstorm being hit by lightning. The desk was neat and clear from any unneccessary clutter with the exception of a few letters and random doo-dads.

The fact that you have tried to tear apart my club says that you're hear talk." Zolt turned to face the pair and slowly walked towards his desk. "But if i remember correctly, you was standing next to that freakshow of a bastard Amon taking our bending away."

The sound of the doors closing tempted Bigby to look back but kept his gaze fixated on Zolt.

"Still hung up on that, huh." Bigby tried to put on a careless face. "If you keep worrying about the past then you'll be able to focus on the future. A future you may not see."

"Pump the brakes, kid." Zolt hissed, taking seat at the desk. "Triple Threat doesn't take kindly to troublemakers."

"Cut the shit, Zolt." Chambers suddenly cut in. "We already know that someone's been muscling on your territory, the whole city knows."

Zolt fixed his scowl on Chambers and leaned forward as if to get a better look. "Who is your associate, Mr. Garza?"

"He's-"

"All you need to know is I'm someone capable." Chambers glared at Bigby. "Red Monsoons have been applying the heat but we can get rid of them for you."

Chuckling drew everyone's attention to Hiram. "Two kids taking out the Red Monsoons? Absolutely preposterous. How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

"Simple, you give us whatever information you have on them. Hideouts, leaders, activities anything that makes them vulnerable and we make them go away." Chambers responded.

"You two really think you can take on a whole gang on your own? On what basis?" Hiram asked, still not giving the offer any serious thought.

Bigby raised his hand to his chest and conjured some dark energy around it. "You let us worry about how to deal with them."

Hiram was startled by the display for a brief moment but quickly returned to his usual self.

"And what is it you want in return for this good samaritan work?" Zolt inquired curiously.

"Word on the street is you have information on who's behind the murders in the city." Bigby reasoned, trying to sound confident. "When this is done you tell me everything you know about it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Bigby and Zolt stared at each other for what felt like ages. He was more than likely trying to figure out why he needed the information but it was unlikely he would figure out why.

"What's your game, Bigby?" Zolt wondered, his voice not hiding his curiosity or distrust.

Bigby winced at the sound of his first name being used. "Let's just leave it at I have a vested in the murders." It wasn't exactly a lie but it also wasn't completely true.

"Why not just go after my boys and the Monsoons? Why come to me with this offer."

"Are you kidding me?" Bigby exclaimed. "You know how much work that is to try to takeout two gangs with just two guys?"

"We'll be doing you a favor, Zolt." Chambers added. "It's only a matter of time before the killer comes after you and your crew."

Zolt sat back in his seat and seemed like he was contemplating the offer. To be honest now that he just went through the whole pitch, Bigby realized how unlikely it was that Zolt would cooperate. Then again, he doubted Zolt had many options left."

"All right, Bigby."

Judging by the surprise on Chambers face, he wasn't expecting this either.

Hiram was just as surprised by the outcome and came up to the desk quickly. "Sir, you can't seriously think they can accomplish this."

Zolt raised his hand and Hiram shut up relatively quickly. "One condition: whatever businesses they have their hands in, you keep intact so my boys can move in and takeover."

That didn't sit too well with him, definitely wouldn't sit well with Chambers. Looks he'll be very busy even after the murders.

"Consider it done."

Zolt smiled and nodded. "Very good, One of my men will contact you later by phone. See yourselves out will you."

"But you don't have my phone number."

The smile that suddenly grew on Zolt's face made him feel very uneasy so he decided it best to leave it alone. Bigby and Chambers wasted no time leaving the club. Still Bigby felt relieved, they had their in to get info on the murders.

"I told you it would work." Bigby said, his voice taking a lighthearted tone.

"I'll admit I'm surprised." Chambers said with a small smirk. "But we still need to followup. It's not gonna be easy, even with our abilities."

"We'll manage. Monsoons are almost entirely waterbenders though so it might be a challenge for you." Bigby expressed concern as the continued down the street.

"I'll be okay, Bigby."

Bigby winced again at his name being said. It was only a matter of time before it got out but he hoped for more time before then. Atleast until he could find out more about Chambers.

"Let's get back to the apartment. I'm starving."

* * *

 **Next time we should start getting into the action. Fun times ahead. And possibly a familiar face. Stay tuned folks.**


	3. Half as Long, Twice as Bright Redux

Hey everybody. I know, I know, you're all probably wondering what the hell I've been up to lately. I'm sorry for taking so long on this but I have great news everybody. I read through Half as Long, Twice as Bright recently and decided to do a redux.

A redux? Why Mumbles? Frankly because the story isn't really all that good. There a lot corny and cheesy parts that I didn't like and it does get really confusing at times. Especially much later into the story. Then there are characters that I added in and built up only for them to be left in the dust. It's not fair to you guys and there are so many of you that like story. I want to make it up to you all.

I will be posting it as a brand new story on June 5th. I hope to see many of you guys back for this story and I hope you like the improvements I've made to the story. For those of you that can't wait, check my other stories and get ready for the release.

Thank you all. You have no idea how much your support means to me.


	4. Half as Long, Twice As  (06-07 14:26:42)

New story is officially up check it out everyone.

Mumbles


End file.
